The Tyranny of the Block Universe
by Authentic Eater O' Yams
Summary: This is a story about a strange dimension that invades our home universe and turns it into the land of Minecraft in the year of A.D 2711. Dylan Trentor, a humble citizen of Earth who is obsessed with astronomy and technology, becomes the king of this invading universe and attempts to maintain peace within the land. Rated T; there might be minor coarse language.
1. Chapter 1: The Invasion Begins

The Tyranny of the Block Universe

_Disclaimer: I do not own the game Minecraft, or contribute to its creation. I however, gladly play the game. Also, this story is made solely by me, so please don't copy any of this material without my permission._

Dylan Trentor thought the most heroic thing he would ever do in his life was to tighten the taps of his sink. Instead, he became the king of a foreign universe.

It all started way back in the year of A.D 2166, when a sensor reported that a blue energy signal was being shot across the galaxy, many light years away from Earth. The mechanism malfunctioned shortly after the signal disappeared, so scientists reported that the energy source they found was just a fluke. The scientists lived on planet Earth, a noble but weak civilization that contained two rare substances that almost every extraterrestrial was desperately looking for: chlorophyll and protein.

However, in one universe, they already had those materials. The universe of Craftoria, named by Edwin Trentor, Dylan's great-grandfather, was created from a cubic atom instead of a spherical one. It began to rapidly multiply, changing colors in certain regions due to a strange code, making odd pixelated figures.

Astronomy was always something Dylan adored, and the machinery in the twenty-eighth century was something he loved even more. He eagerly took apart computers and effortlessly put them back together. Dylan's favorite hobby, however, was studying the universe of Craftoria. He constantly peered through the enormous, jet black telescope in his father's observatory with his sky blue eyes and frantically took notes. For a fifteen year-old boy, he was practically a genius.

Dylan never saw anything but a wall made out of white, grey, and black material when he gazed up in the sky. He was sprinting home, his curly brown hair swaying in the wind, when he tripped on a shard of stone. His hand slammed into the asphalt, causing parts of his skin to cut up and bleed, but he sprayed on a florescent orange liquid on the gushing red wounds and the skin closed once again. He grinned. This was the kind of technology he loved. Things that helped people survive across the planet. He heaved his slender body up, when a sturdy metal ball smashed into his ear, knocking him flat on the ground. He heard adult laughter, and widened his eyes in horror, realizing that he had just been kidnapped! Dylan blacked out.

In a dream, Dylan was lying inside of a world of blocks, inside of a gaping hole that smelled of rotten flesh. Ominous pixelated brown figures with long noses and multicolored shirt looked down and chuckled. People often laughed at Dylan because he was so short, nerdy, and awkward, and was as athletic as a slug. But these creatures seemed more menacing then the people who usually taunted him. They stood there and occasionally shifted around, showing no signs of sympathy for him or happiness.

Suddenly, a huge, black-as-oil dragon whizzed past the sky as fast as a racecar with a 1,000 horsepower engine (there were a lot of experimental vehicles being designed with 75,000 horsepower engines at the time, but they were too dangerous to race with). It decelerated near the hole, and plunged down towards Dylan. The dragon was so close that if Dylan was to bow, his forehead would graze the snout of the creature. It opened its menacing mouth, and screeched out a horrible sound, before talking in a high, raspy voice, "We are c-c-coming to invade you…" The darkness consumed him.

Dylan's eyes flew awake in a jolt. He was in a tight compartment that smelled of exotic food like sushi and dumplings.

"Oink!" Dylan's head whirled around, and he was staring into a strange pig. It was pink and made up of giant cubes and looked like something in a virtual land. It moved unnaturally shifting around like the odd people were doing in his dream. Its black eyes seemed to cut into Dylan's soul.

Suddenly, a wall of the compartment was blasted open, revealing a familiar figure.

"Dad!" Dylan cried.

"The other universe is sending extraterrestrial being to invade us! Run!" his father shouted. Kyle Trentor was a middle-aged man with short, dark brown hair with reminded Dylan of a hawk in a way. He had steely grey eyes that were very observant and were always glancing from side to side. Both Kyle and Dylan were slim, but Kyle was a tall, shaven man, unlike Dylan's shorter build.

Dylan dashed across the street away from the red, floating compartments he was in, perspiration beading up on his forehead. His father lagged behind due his older age, but they were able to get away from the odd cubicle, but there were definitely going to be more approaching them.

"The tyranny of the universe has begun," Kyle stated worriedly.

"We have to warn mother!" Dylan was standing, more alert than ever before.

"I gave her a call. She's coming to meet us," came the reply.

Dylan looked at his father in disbelief.

"She could be captured by them on the way here!" Dylan always tried to reason with his father, but Kyle was as stubborn as a mule.

Out of the blue, a pair of skeletal figures began to march up to the twosome, equipped with bow and arrows.

"Never mind! Let's go find your mother!" Kyle shouted.

They were off again, Dylan's legs burning in pain. His lack of athleticism always upset him, especially when he needed to get away from things. Dylan never imagined in his fifteen years of life that skeletal archers would be chasing him through the streets of Los Angeles.

Then he spotted her. On New Confidence Street, Dylan's mother was frantically waving her arms at Dylan and his father. Alicia Trentor was stunningly pretty, with perfectly straight shoulder length blonde hair. Her piercing emerald eyes shone all the time, especially when giving Dylan praise. However, she was the modest of the family always saying that Dylan and Kyle were prodigies while she was just a mother. Dylan didn't believe she was "just a mother;" she was constantly cleaning up the house, doing the dishes, and driving Dylan to school on the family's Audi S14 hovercraft.

"Into the house! Hide!" Alicia shrieked. Then, the threesome bolted into the house, taking cover. Kyle dove under a titanium table, and Alicia hid in a kitchen drawer. Dylan was running for the closet when he heard a snake behind him.

Dylan frantically swiveled around and didn't see a snake. He saw a large, green creature with no arms that was made of cubes, just like the pig! It was slowly expanded, making a hushed sizzling sound…

Dylan, who was hysterical from running away from the skeletal figures, shoved the green creature away and dove into the dishwasher. It was an unintelligent move. Many petite scorpion-like figures that were as grey as smoke (and made out of cubes) slammed into him. The pain was blinding, and Dylan shrieked in horror. Blood splattered all around, turning the ornate silverware crimson.

"Can't… die… now…" Dylan wheezed out. By now, the pain was so astronomical that he couldn't think a single thought.

The dishwasher door swung open. "Of course you're not going to die," a female voice said.

And it wasn't Alicia.


	2. Chapter 2: The Universe Leaks In

_Disclaimer: I do not own the game Minecraft, or contribute to its creation. I however, gladly play the game. Also, this story is made solely by me, so please don't copy any of this material without my permission._

A few minutes after Dylan was rescued, he groggily moaned. Was that his orange healing liquid splattered all against his skin?

Then, after a bit of torturous time, he slowly recovered. His eyes fluttered open, only to be staring right into the thrilled face of Natalie Li.

Dylan's face instantly turned the color of summer rose. Natalie was an extremely attractive girl if she didn't accidentally spill chemicals down her face. Natalie had coffee brown eyes and hair so black it looked like somebody poured oil down it. At the age of fifteen, she was allowed to get a part time job and decided to be a chemist.

Suddenly, it all came back to Dylan. He remembered the spiked grey scorpions that looked like they were made of stone. He recalled the skeletal figures, which shot wickedly with their bows. A thought occurred to him: _'If they have that kind of technology, why don't we just destroy them?'_ No military planes were zooming in the air, fighting. There had to be some kind of creatures taking them down before they could launch.

"T-thank you for rescuing me," Dylan said absently. His mind was still embedded in his thoughts.

_'Give me a break! Those planes have titanium, gas shield, and molasses to shield them_! _They fire plasma fusion missiles!'_

"You're welcome," replied Natalie, noting that Dylan's eyes were glazed over and biting her lip.

_'What can they do to them? Fire arrows? Use stone claws? Those things were in use thousands of years ago!'_

"We need to get out of here right now. Pixelated zombies are surrounding this clinic and breaking down the door!" Natalie yelled while making a run for a door that was way out of Dylan's sight.

Dylan grunted and heaved himself onto his feet. He gazed around at his surroundings, nearly jumping with delight as he saw brand-new extroplasma (a new invention) powered pliers on the wall.

A series of shrieks filled the air, and Natalie went scampering back into the clinic, her braids flapping wildly behind her.

"Green exploding things!" was enough to get Dylan darting to a corner and cowering down like a wounded zebra.

_'If they explode with enough force, it could be enough to destroy our technology!'_ Dylan thought frantically.

Suddenly, screams filled the air everywhere as people of all shapes and sizes were attacked by something. Dylan heard two voices that were vaguely familiar; probably people who did business with his father. After a brief moment of silence, he heard frightened voices calling out to him. His parents were here!

Dylan bolted upright and ran for the door, only to be sucker punched in the face by a putrid, green zombie. This sent Dylan sprawling to the floor, but he quickly regained his posture and kicked at the zombie. The creature moaned thunderously and was knocked aside. Dylan squeezed out of the clinic and made a mad dash for his parents. An eerie green creature without any arms strolled in front of him. It abruptly faced him, revealing a blocky, black face. Dylan nimbly backed away and gasped in horror as the creature began to expand and sizzle…

Boom! An explosion cracked through the air, launching Dylan back towards the clinic. The shock wave tore up his clothes and debris showered his arm, but he was otherwise unharmed by the indirect explosion. If he hadn't been slammed into a zombie's spongy back, he would have received a considerable back injury.

Bewildered, the nasty zombie spun around, allowing Natalie to walk right past the foul-smelling beast.

"See you!" Natalie shot over her shoulder at the zombie, who made the loudest moan yet and pursued them. However, the creature was slow and couldn't keep up at all.

"Kyle! Alicia!" Dylan yelled at the top of his lungs while sprinting. His heart burned with a searing pain, and his chest has heaving like one of those old steam engines, so Dylan kneeled down and studied his surroundings. The city was desolated and broken down… and Natalie was gone.

"Nat?" called Dylan, hysterically searching the ravaged street.

There was no answer.

Dylan sighed with misery and moved on. No monsters brawled with humans in the city anymore. All was quiet. He saw a pair walking around in a brisk and panicked fashion. They were calling for someone frantically. Dylan was not surprised in any way. A lot of people went missing during the clash, including him.

A thrilled thought occurred to him: they could be his parents! He squinted in, and sure enough, he recognized Kyle's stylish brown hair and Alicia's long, flowing blond hair. An enormous flood of relief swept through him. Dylan jogged over, exhausted from the ordeal.

The Trentor family's reunion contained no surprises. Alicia sobbed while Kyle scolded Dylan while grasping him tightly. The threesome hugged each other solemnly and headed for their house, which was probably going to be a devastated, destroyed residence.

A nagging thought was forcing Dylan to find Natalie, but the idea was rejected coldly by another portion of his brain. Very soon, Dylan's head was overflowing with conflicting thoughts.

'_So, lover boy… are you going to go ahead and save your crush when all hope is lost?'_

'_Hope is not lost! She still might be alive!"_

'_Excuse Mr. Know It All Thought, bodies are lying down at every nook and cranny of this place!'_

'_You can't just give up!'_

Dylan snapped out of "The Land of Thoughts" and began to act a bit more normal. Survivors silently waved at the Trentors, desperately hoping that their homes were still intact. Dylan saw a few toddlers squeaking happily as their parents stumbled upon their standing homes.

Out of the blue, a wave of fatigue knocked Dylan flat on the ground.

"Ugh…" Dylan moaned as he receded out of consciousness, his parents looking down at him helplessly.

Dylan was haunted by another nightmare. This time, he has staring right into Natalie's dead face, a giant gash on her forehead that had been bled out. A white mark has seen in the middle of the wound-bone. Her mouth was open a slight bit and was filled with crimson blood. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as if she was fending off the brightness of the sun.

The dragon that had been in Dylan's earlier dream replaced the image and spoke, "Your pathetic little world will turn into ours. I am allowing our universe to leak into your universe… bit by bit." It said in its menacing, wicked tone. It flew away gracefully, only to be replaced by an image of bodies lying on the ground. Pools of blood were everywhere and bits of ash was scattered across the ground in eerie formations.

"There have already been consequences for killing our lord… more will come shortly," a voice deep in his head said. It was not the dragon's voice; it sounded more humanoid. It was so dark and filled with evil that it sent a chill down Dylan's spine and made his heart beat quicker than ever.

Dylan's mind raced. Who was the "lord" the voice was thinking of? Since when did he kill it? Was Natalie dead or was it a fake image?

Question number three vanished into thin air as Dylan opened his eyes. Staring into his eyes was Natalie once again, who looked concerned and solemn instead of thrilled this time.

Dylan flinched.

"You're alive!" he yelled ecstatically.

A corner of Natalie's lips lifted to make a miniscule smile, but Dylan could tell something was horribly wrong.

"Look around you," Natalie said glumly.

Dylan heaved himself up and realized that his eyes weren't really working. Everything was blurry and blocky. It looked like he was inside of a fancy 3-D movie theater.

"You brought me to the Cineplex Odeon!" Dylan yelled with delight. He jumped up and pretended to be The Scream. He opened his mouth widely and pranced around like a crazy man, seizing his face with his long hands. He was hoping to have his movements projected on the screen, looking like some kind of monster, but nothing happened. Maybe the theater wasn't THAT high tech.

Dylan froze. There was no audience. His parents weren't present, clapping sheepishly and chuckling. In fact, the area looked more like a video game than a movie theater. He whirled around in exasperation.

"Where are we?" Dylan demanded.

Suddenly, a square meter sized chunk of the smoke-gray and pixelated floor appeared to turn black in certain sections. Dylan and Natalie looked down in alarm, moving away from the area.

The floor abruptly broke up, scattering particles everywhere. Out came a grinning Kyle and Alicia, looking like they were having good fun. Dylan recoiled backwards quickly, but almost automatically returned the grin.

"Well," Kyle announced. "We are in the universe of Craftoria. I think I could get used to this!"

Now that his loving parents were with him, Dylan had forgotten to warn Natalie about her fate.

An accusing voice chuckled in his head.

l


End file.
